Where It All Began
by UncleJ
Summary: Ever wondered were the good and evil came from? Evil isn't born and neither is good they are made; this is the story of the young Dashi and his quest to become the grand master the world will know him to be, the origin of Wuya and her rise to power, the tale of Guan and the story of Chase Young's hidden past and how it lead to the Heylin Dragon we know today.
1. Dragon meets Dragon

**Where It All Began.**

**Ever wondered were the good and evil came from? Evil isn't born and neither is good they are made; this is the story of the young Dashi and his quest to become the grand master the world will know him to be, the origin of Wuya and her rise to power, the tale of Guan and the story of Chase Young's hidden past and how it lead to the Heylin Dragon we know today.**

**Chapter One**

**Dragon meets Dragon**

"Young Dashi, it's time to come out of the rain my boy." said an elderly man dressed in masters robes with long grey hair and a white beard flowing down to his stomach, as he watched from the end of the door his student tear apart the wooden planks that were cut into shapes of various types of warriors.

"But Master Laoshi I am not done." said Dashi, relaxing from his fighting stance and blowing to his master's presence, the remains of the wooden warriors scattered around the courtyard of the Xiaolin Temple.

"There will be time to train later my boy." The elder monk said "But now it is time to come inside and rest."

"But master how will I ever become a grand master if I do not practice?" Dashi mumbled, in protest.

"To become a true grand master my boy, one must learn the balance between the mind and the body." replied Master Laoshi "Now come along."

"Yes master." huffed Dashi, walking into the Temple hands in his pockets and head to the floor.

"Remember Dashi, patience, you will become a grand master one day." Master Laoshi smiled; placing his hands on his student's shoulders "Now for the meantime, I have a present for you."

"Really?" asked Dashi, his interest suddenly perked "What is it master?"

"Oh just a little thing I pick up at the market." Chuckled Laoshi, leading Dashi to the meditation room and sitting upon the mat in front of his apprentice with what seem to be a rather large white stone placed next to him.

Sitting opposite to his master Dashi inquired "What's with the stone master?"

"This is no mire stone, my dear boy, this is a dragon egg." Master Laoshi stated with a faint smile.

"A dragon egg" Dashi asked "But there are no more dragons anymore."

"Correct my boy, go on."

"At least no since the Heylin Witch Mira destroyed them all in the dragon wars." Dashi continued.

"Very good my boy." exclaimed Laoshi "At least you pay attention to one of my classes."

"But how can that be a dragon egg if Mira destroyed all the dragons." said Dashi.

"Before the end of the war it was rumored that two eggs were saved and hidden form Mira's wrath before she could get her hands on them." Master Laoshi explained.

"So where is the other?"

"I could only afford the one, my boy." Laugh the master "I may be a grand master but I am not made of money."

Suddenly the egg began to crack, opening up to reveal a small dark green dragon.

"Cool" said Dashi "What should we call him?"

"I afraid that's up to you my boy, the dragon is your responsibility."

"What!" Dashi gasped.

"Didn't I say?" grinned Master Laoshi "This will be the next phase of your training."

"Master"

"A true master most also learn the value of other living creatures, and the responsibility to maintain the balance within nature." replied Laoshi, petting the newly hacked dragon "I won't be around forever."

"I know master."

"Your farther would never forgive me if I didn't prepare you for this world before I leave it."

"I know master."

A long silence began to develop between master and student until Dashi suddenly spoke again "Dojo."

"What was that my boy?" the master asked, awoken from his thoughts.

"His name is Dojo" Dashi spoke up once more.

"It is settled then young Dashi, you will become Dojo's guardian." Master Laoshi said "and protect him from the forces of the Heylin Witch for if Mira would ever learn of Dojo's existence she will manipulate his power to devastating effect."

"I understand Master." said Dashi, standing up taking the hatch-ling into his arms.

"There's a good boy, your farther would be proud." smiled Laoshi.

"Thank you master, I won't let you down." replied Dashi, blowing before he sprinted out back into the courtyard his first quest beginning.

**So what do you think of that little intro, not the most exciting start but I just wanted to set the first main act of the story in place before I continue. But don't fret all will become clear things will become a lot more interesting next chapter. **

**Anyway this will not be one of those original Xiaolin Dragons stories you know Dashi, Wuya, Chase and Guan I wanted to do a different take anyway review! (criticism welcomed)**


	2. To Be A Crow Part I

**Where It All Began**

**Chapter Two**

**To be a crow part one**

"Wuya!" shouted a small, scruffy looking, brown haired boy, from outside of the farm house of which he and his older sister called home.

"Wuya!" he shouted again, running into the kitchen where he found her, over the stove.

"What is it Dye?" the boys sister 'Wuya' asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"They're here!" exclaimed the boy "The emperor's soldiers, they're here!"

"What!" Wuya gasped "Dyshi stay inside."

"But Wuya…"

"I mean it this time Dye, stay inside." said Wuya firmly.

"But…"

"No arguments."

"Mom would have let Me." mumbled Dyshi, looking down.

"Well she isn't here anymore is she?" Wuya suddenly snapped.

Dyshi look up at his sister, his blue eyes beginning to form tears.

Now realising what she had done Wuya place her hand on her brother's shoulder only to be shrugged off by Dyshi "Dye…"

But before she could continue Dye run off out of the kitchen and disappearing up the stairs, Wuya let out a remorseful sigh.

Coming out of the farmhouse, Wuya was awaited by three very burley looking men of the emperor's army.

"Captain Shen." Wuya smiled slyly, addressing the leader of the three "What can I do for you today?"

"You know, Wuya I will miss are conversations." retorted the captain, taking of his helmet off to revile his rather wide looking face and small brown eyes "When we get the boy." He smugly added.

"That's not going to happen." said Wuya, her sly smile now replaced by frown.

"Oh I beg to differ; it's was the boy's birthday yesterday was it not." The captain smirked "And you know what that means."

"You'll have that boy over my dead body." snarled Wuya.

"It would be a shame, but that can be arranged." laughed Shen, his cohorts joining in the laughter

"You're not getting the boy." Wuya said gritting her teeth, her hands now forming into fists.

"And what are you going to do about it." sneered Shen, now coming face to face with Wuya his brown eyes darting into her green ones.

Wuya remained silent.

"You've got no land!" said Shen suddenly, punching Wuya directly in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground at his feet.

"You've got no power!" Shen continued, kicking Wuya repeatedly, blood now coming from her mouth

"You've nothing!"

"Now I ask you again." Snarled Shen, taking Wuya's blood soaked face in his hand, their eyes coming into contact again "What are you… going to do?"

Dropping Wuya back onto the ground Shen unshaved his sword and raised it to the air about to finish the job.

"Wait stop. Please!" said a soft voice from inside the farmhouse.

"Whose there, show yourself!" shouted Shen.

Coming out of the house Dye, immediately coming down to Wuya level and helping her up "Dye…" she weakly whispered.

"Dye…Dyshi, Shendu's son?" Shen grinned, returning his sword to its sheave.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Dye, Wuya hanging on his shoulder.

"Brave, boy." said Shen, smiling at him "It will serve you well in the army."

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Dye snarled back.

"It's your duty boy." replied Shen plainly "Now you're coming with me."

"The hell he is!" Wuya managed to spit at the captain, before coughing up more blood.

"Why stay here boy?" Shen asked "You don't belong here, with that piece of filth you deserve better."

"My sister is not filth!" Dye growled, still supporting Wuya "She's kind, gentle and she cares for me"

"Is that so?" Chuckled Shen "Did she happen to tell you how she left your father for dead."

"What?" stuttered Dye; looking up to Wuya who was still hanging on his shoulder "Is it true?"

Wuya was lost for words not knowing how to respond "I…I had to."

"What?" said Dye, braking away from her "Why, I thought you said he died in battle?"

"Is that what she told you?" laughed Shen in the background, enjoying the scene unfold.

"I had to say something." replied Wuya, regaining her balance "It was Dyes life or there's!"

"Come now boy." Said Shen extending his arm to the Dye "She doesn't deserve you she left your mother and farther to die in that fire, she's a coward, she's shamed your name… but you can redeem it, come Dyshi son of Shendu, join us and fight against the Xiaolin."

Dye remained silent to Shen's request.

"I am not sending him to be slaughtered for emperor's war!" snapped Wuya suddenly regaining her courage, and stepping in front of Dye.

"It's not your choice to make." Came Dye's voice form behind her "I have to go."

Turning round and kneeing to Dyes level, Wuya placed her arms on his shoulder's "Dye… you can't do this!"

"I have to for father." replied Dyshi now expression on his face.

"That man never cared for you in the way you would think." cried Wuya, tears falling from her cheeks "You don't owe him anything."

"But I have too… I am not a coward."

"Coward... Dye, what I did the day of the fire, was not for you to seconder your life away in some pointless war." Wuya said "and this, this… this isn't war this is sacrifice!"

"It matters not the choice is neither yours nor the boys anymore" injected Shen, shoving Wuya out of his way and grabbing Dye by the arm and dragging him away "Come now boy."

"No!" screamed Wuya, charging after them only to be held back by the two other soldiers "Dye!"

No verbal response came from the boy, only a short glance over his shoulder as Shen lead him away into the distance, disappearing into the trees as a heart broken Wuya watch.

"Dye!" Wuya screamed once again "please." She almost whispered, but then to be hurled back on to the ground by the remaining soldiers.

"Better watch it filth." snarled one of the soldiers as they followed in Shen's direction, leaving Wuya curled upon the ground, crying to herself silently.

It seemed like hour had passed until Wuya was interrupted in her despair by kindly voice.

"Excuse me miss but are you hurt?" said a seemingly middle aged looking women with long black hair and red eyes, dressed in typical peasant clothing, helping Wuya to her feet.

"I am sorry?" sniffed Wuya wiping her away her tears "I…I…I have no money to pay you."

"Oh come now child, come in the house with me and I will find some way for you to be my benefactor." smiled the mysterious peasant women, leading Wuya into the farmhouse "Now come with me dear."

**So just a little backstory for Wuya there what do you think? Will she ever get her brother back and who is that mysterious women well you'll just have to keep reading in the meantime do review.**


	3. To Be A Crow Part II

**Where It All Began**

**Chapter Three**

**To be a crow part two**

"There, there dear girl." said the mysterious women, sat opposite Wuya in the farmhouse as she cried into her hands "There's not need to cry."

"No need?" Wuya asked tearfully, looking up slowly at the women "I've lost Dye!"

"I know dear."

"I can't lose him." Wuya sniffed "He's all I've got left."

"I am sure that's not true dear." The women smiled in response "You're so young."

"Look at me!" Wuya snapped, standing up from her chair "I am the village coward; I have no friends, no more family. If I lose Dye, then I really am… nothing!"

"I am nothing…filth! Just like they said" Wuya continued sitting back in her chair.

The women tuck a minute to respond "I told you dear girl, I would find some way for you to be my benefactor, and I have such a way, to help you, and your brother."

"What…how?" stammered Wuya.

"I have my ways." the women smirked, leaning back on her chair.

"But way would you want to help me?" Wuya inquired, leaning forward "I don't even know your name."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." The women said, waving the question "But I too know the true value of family."

"You do?"

"All too well"

"…Thank you" said Wuya, trying to from a polite smile, tears still flowing from her checks "But how can you help me."

"Oh I can't." replied the women, hand on heart "But I know someone whom can."

"Who"

"Do you know of the Heylin Witch?" she grinned.

"The Heylin Witch?" repeated Wuya.

"Yes!" the women exclaimed "How do you think the Emperor can fight such a war against the Xiaolin."

Wuya gave a confused look.

"The Emperor Young has the Witch under his control." whispered the women.

"How"

"The Emperor was the Witches puzzle box, an ancient mythical item created by only those with the purest hearts. Whoever processes the Witches puzzle box controls the witch and the forces of the Heylin."

"And with this box, she can help me find Dye?" asked a now wide eyed Wuya.

"Yes." The women smirked, as Wuya was in deep thought.

"No." Wuya said in a whisper "No, I couldn't keep someone like the Witch enslaved like that, I'd be terrified.

The women smirked once again "Then… perhaps if you cannot control the power. Why not take it?"

"Me! Take it?"

"Steel the box, from the Emperor's palace and open it in the presence of the Witch and the power is yours." giggled the women.

Wuya now only stared into the women's red eyes; they seemed to be glowing in the now darkening room, the darkness slowly creeping in.

"I…"

"Think about it." she suddenly injected "This is the only way; you can save your brother, even stop the war! All you have to do is follow the path of soldiers and your destiny will be decided."

And then in the blink of Wuya's eye, the strange women was gone, leaving an empty seat and a dumfounded Wuya left to the darkness of the room.

**Evening at Emperor's palace**

Wuya had indeed followed the path of the soldiers and travelled to the Emperor's palace, sneaking passed the guards at the main gate disguised as maid, Wuya made her way to the main part of the palace and into the Emperor's throne room 'unoccupied in the evening.' as Wuya had been so kindly told by a 'fellow' maid. Walking through the room Wuya noticed the puzzle box on a small table directly opposite the throne.

Taking the box but also knocking down an adjacent vase, Wuya began to exit the throne room as fast as she could, until she was stopped in her tracks by a young boy, not a few years younger than she was. The boy had jet black hair and rather bright green eyes, 'he's was obviously a noble of some sort.' Wuya thought, looking at his blue well-made clothing. The boy looked up at Wuya in a confused manner.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Wuya was court completely of guard "Oh I…err" she managed to stutter out before dropping the puzzle box on the floor as she heard the sounds of the soldiers approaching.

"Can't you speck?" smiled the boy.

Picking up the box all Wuya could respond with was "I am… sorry?"

"Chase Young." The boy said "Pleased to meet you."

Nervously, Wuya smiled back at the boy "Pleasure to meet you too."

"Why have you got fathers puzzle box?" Chase Young asked, looking down at it.

"Your fathers…" Wuya said "You're the Emperor's son?"

"That's Me." replied Chase Young "But what are you doing with his puzzle box?"

"I…"

"Have you come to take it way?" Chase Young inquired, suddenly in an energetic tone.

"Yes" was all Wuya could respond with, as the sounds of the Soldiers grow closer.

"Then we must hurry." replied Chase, taking her by one arm and leading her out by his father's secret passage way and into the forest adjacent to the palace.

It was still night when Chase and Wuya made it out of the passageway they both stood silent in the moon light.

"Here we are." said Chase, trying to start a conversation with Wuya who had been quite the whole time down the passage.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Wuya "You should have handed me to the soldiers."

"That box is evil." stated Chase "It corrupts people, turns them into monsters."

"I am sure it's not that bad." replied Wuya slowly "It can help people."

"That's what my farther said." said Chase looking down "Before he met her… that witch!"

"I am sorry." said Wuya "I didn't mean to anger you."

"Don't be it was my father's arrogance that leaded him to that box, but besides you're doing us a great favour taking it away, but you most promise me not to use it." Chase said, taking a serious tone

Taking a minute to respond "Of course not." Wuya quickly lied; the two remained quiet for a while until Chase spoke first.

"Thank you." He smiled

"Wait, you trust me not to?" Wuya asked, hardly believing her lie had worked

"Of course, you look nice enough, I trust you." Chase said.

Wuya smiled back at the prince and turned away to leave.

"Wait!" called out Chase after her.

Wuya turned back.

"I didn't get your name."

"It's not one you'll want to remember." replied Wuya.

"Come on, It can't be that bad."

"Wuya"

"Thank you, Wuya I will remember you." bowed Chase "Till we meet again."

Wuya bowed also "Till we meet again, Chase Young" She replied and turned to leave.

**At the edge of the Dark Forest far away from the Emperor's palace**

Wuya stood still in the silence of the trees, the Puzzle box almost glued to her hands

"Mira" Wuya said, reading the name caved into the box.

Nothing happened.

"Mira" Wuya repeated "Mira!"

But still nothing, Wuya let out a sigh.

"You summoned me." Said a voice behind her, causing her to turn around in fear to reveal the figure of a woman, dressed in dark purple robes the also witch had her hood up which was concealing her face completely in the darkness.

"Submit Heylin witch!" Wuya shouted, showing her the box "I control you!"

"That you do." said The Witch Mira, coming closer to Wuya "Wield the power wisely."

Wuya was silent.

"You can wield it anytime now." Mira said.

Wuya still remained silent

"You what me to help you find your brother?" chuckled The Witch "Yes, nothings more important than family… but you know that better than most, don't you?"

"What?" Wuya asked, slightly backing away

"Oh yes, I know all that business with fire." Mira chuckled again.

"No" whispered Wuya.

"Burned down the house because daddy sold you away, how amusing"

"No!" Wuya screamed "Enough. Stop this!"

"Little Dye just happened to be outside playing while you destroyed your family to save yourself, the guilt you felt after, and you just had to take him with you."

"I…"

"But that's just a lie isn't it?" Mira said "You were just so disappointed that he didn't burn in the abyss with the rest of you family."

"I said stop!" Wuya snarled.

"Then what are you are going to do!" screamed The Witch, the voice of Captain Shen echoing in hers.

"This" Wuya hissed, opening the puzzle box, a bright green light filled the forest the Witches purple robes and hood suddenly melted away to reveal the strange peasant women form the farmhouse, her black hair waving in the wind as she slowly became transparent.

"You" gasped Wuya.

The peasant women, now Mira the Heylin Witch laughed "You foolish girl."

"Why?"

"My life has been such hell, the endless year's loneliness." Mira continued to laugh "You'll see every action we make comes with a price and now. Wuya Heylin Witch, that price is yours to pay!"

Mira letting out a final laugh, before been pulled in to the light of the box, forever

Dropping the box, Wuya could only let a silent tear escape from her eye, as the darkness claimed her, for now this would be the last tear she would ever shed, there would be on more tears, from now on she was Wuya the Heylin Witch and she would find her brother no matter the cost and she would never be alone.

**So Wuya is reborn and now has all the powers of darkness at her disposal what will happen next? (This will also tie in to the story with Dojo) By the way in the next chapter I will focus more on Dashi, Guan and Chase and also The Emperor will be a recurring villain in the story, so keep reading and tell me what you think. **


End file.
